


Halifax: Sunday July 7th 1974

by Ghostie101



Series: A Spine-Chilling 70s Summer [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Scooby Doo Fusion, Brainiac Renjun, Chenle and Xuxi are besties, Dog Hybrid Chenle, Fashionista Sicheng, Hippie Xuxi, Hybrids, Jock Kun, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), OOC, Part 2, Rich Charachters, Scooby Doo References, Teenagers, kunwin?, mytsteries, only if u squint tho, sleuths, winkun?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostie101/pseuds/Ghostie101
Summary: Coming Soon!





	Halifax: Sunday July 7th 1974

**Author's Note:**

> This will be written after my first series "A Spooky 60s Summer" is finished!

[Chenle Zhong](https://goo.gl/images/54kpjj) • A cheerful, light-hearted hybrid pup. • 66% human 34% great dane. • He has the nose, tail, ears, claws and teeth of a dog. Everything else is human. • His ears, tail and hair are of a light brown colour. • Chenle is most often a chicken but he always comes through in times of need. • He’ll do just about anything for food. • Very fast runner, good at playing tricks and has a knack for disguises. • He wears a blue and yellow flower choker – Pleather black jacket – Black platforms – white t shirt – black flared jeans. 

[Kun Qian](https://goo.gl/images/XiwumY) • Handsome, blond, determined and a bit old-fashioned. • Nicknamed Gege by the others. • Kun is the leader of their gang. • He is a bit skeptical about ghosts and ghouls. • A trap setting genius! • Kun wears a light blue short sleeve with three buttons at the top – Blue straight jeans – brown boots 

[Renjun Huang](https://goo.gl/images/qhs2Sq) • Short, freckled, Red-haired, intelligent and not afraid to get his hands dirty. • Renjun is very good at puzzles and mysteries, being able to solve even the trickiest of equations! • Renjun is interested in all things ranging from audiology to Victorian history. • Renjun is youthful and sassy and not afraid of his book-loving nature. • Renjun is extremely near-sighted leaving him with not much help if he ever loses his glasses. • Renjun wears an orange long sleeve knit turtleneck cropped at the waist – High rise red flared jeans – Black vans – glasses. 

[Xuxi Wong](https://goo.gl/images/iRYhtx) • A laidback, hippie-ish, cowardly, chocolate-haired teenager. • Yukhei “Xuxi” Wong. • He is family and best friend to Chenle. • He conveniently shares the same passion for snacks and treats and Chenle does. • Xuxi although a scaredy cat often faces his fears. • Xuxi wears a red v neck short sleeve – blue flared jeans – brown loafers. 

[](https://goo.gl/images/iRYhtx)[Sicheng Dong](https://goo.gl/images/7jRfHd) • Sicheng has a talent for running into danger. But don’t underestimate him! He may seem like a damsel in distress but he’s got some fierce tricks up his sleeve. • Always enthusiastic and up for anything. • The fashionista and beauty queen of the group. • He has the smallest crush on Kun. • He is the youngest out of six siblings. • Sicheng wears a light purple angel poncho – purple leggings – white gogo boots – lime hippie headband. 

Things to note  
• All the characters families here are wealthy, with Sicheng coming from an extravagantly rich background and Renjun being high middle class.  
• Hybrids have their own classes and they do attend the same school as regular students.  
• Many hybrids are put up for adoption when young. At school, Xuxi met Chenle and begged his parents to adopt him.  
• Hybrids tend to be very excitable yet they can be shy.  
• Hybrids do have somewhat supernatural powers and their hybrid parts (example. ears, nose, tail etc) are the same as their hybrid counterpart, in this case, a great dane for Chenle.  
• Kun is the one who drives the most, although Sicheng and Xuxi have their licenses too.  
• They are all 18 and attend the same school in grade 12.  
• This takes place in the 1970s so expect slang, things like electronics, and other characteristics to be of the 70s era. The characters are more ooc than a representation of their current day personalities.


End file.
